Dinosaurs In Gotham
by Arkham18
Summary: Sequel To The Great Valley's Darkest Hour,  Chomper and his friends have accidently been sent to the present time with Batman and are now in Gotham City.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To Gotham City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Land Before Time or any of the related charaters, all credit goes to Universal Studios, DC, Bob Kane, and some to Rocksteady, all I own is the character Sarah Wise and the plot (except some parts of the plot such as Joker's sickness from TITAN, etc) **

Chapter 1

Welcome To Gotham City

Batman noticed that the time machine had taken both him and Chomper and his friends back to the present. "What? This can't be right how can you be here?" Chomper was

wondering something too. "What is this place, the bright circle is down but this place is unlike any place I've ever seen." "This is the present time you shouldn't be here this is

Gotham City" "I don't know what that means this is not The Great Valley." "The Great Valley is gone, many years ago the world was destroyed so… eventually all of you are

destined to be destroyed." Chomper had a shocked look on his face after Batman said this, tears came from his eyes. "So Littlefoot my friends and I will all die?" "Yes I'm afraid

so." Chomper cried more knowing that they'll die no matter what. Well than can we just stay in this place called Gotham City for a while then?" "Well you actually will have to

stay for a while until I get the time machine from Joker… oh and come with me, you have to stay out of sight the citizens today won't take too lightly to real live dinosaurs

running around." But what they didn't know was Ra's Al Ghul and his daughter Talia Al Ghul were watching from a nearby building "I don't know what the detective did to bring

dinosaurs here into to Gotham, and I see he has brought a T-Rex, a foolish idea nevertheless I won't let that stupid T-Rex destroy the world." Said Ra's "Don't worry father I'll

take care of him, I'll wait till the time is right." Said Talia

**I have finally started the sequel to "The Great Valley's Darkest Hour" in this sequel I've got several twists and surprises in store for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Talk With The Cat

Chapter 2

Talk With The Cat

Batman took Chomper and his friends to the roof of the Wayne Enterprises building so no one could find them. "You'll be safe here. Right now I have to find Joker and Harley to

get the time machine so I can send you guys home." Then Batman left. "What should we do while he's gone?" asked Littlefoot "well he left us green food, and buzzy flyers and

stinging buzzers for you Chomper yep yep yep." "Oh Boy!" said Chomper when they finished eating than they just sat around waiting for Batman to return. They got bored

they felt like going adventuring but Batman told them to stay there. Then a woman wearing a latex cat suit jumped on the building clutching a whip. When she noticed the

friends, she lashed out her whip and said "get away or I'll show you just what it feels like to be torn apart by a cat." "What's a cat?" asked Chomper Catwoman started to back

down by what he said "you can talk?" "Yes but please, don't hurt us." "Don't worry I won't hurt you, as long as you don't hurt me." "I'm a nice sharptooth" "you're a what?

Don't you mean T-Rex?" "T-Rex, I'm a sharptooth." "Whatever… How the hell are you in this time? You're supposed to be extinct." "Well that guy called Batman accidently

brought us here, and he's trying to hide us from people."Catwoman walked closer to Chomper, she wanted to get him to tell her more, she put her arms on him "He won't be

able to hide you forever, there's a storm coming. You will all be extinct in your time, you better make the best of this place, of your lives, you do like fun don't you?" ." She

said as she ran her hand down Chomper's stomach, he giggled as she did so "hehe stop that." Catwoman asked something else "where did the detective go?" he answered her

a he chuckled because she was still running her hand down his belly "he went to find Joker he wants to find something that will take us to the Great Valley" "Is that what you

call your home." "Yes" then Catwoman pushed him down and she stood over him "you're like cat-nip to me, opening your thoughts to me." Then she gave him a cat like kiss.

"Remember what I said there's a storm coming." "What do you mean by that?" "Just remember that." As she jumped off the building and ran across the rooftops. Chomper

watched her go.

**What is Catwoman Foreshadowing? What could it mean?**


	3. Chapter 3 Iceberg Lounge

Chapter 3

The Iceberg Lounge

Chomper and his friends had been waiting for Batman to return for an hour they were getting so bored "guys lets go adventuring" said Chomper "but he said to stay here." Said

Cera "we'll be back before he gets here," "okay" then they used the stairs to get down from the building and they were careful not to be spotted by anyone as they walked down

the street no one saw them luckily. They walked for a while, and then they spotted a building called "Iceberg Lounge" they went in "this is a nice place" said Chomper they

stuck to the shadows so no one would notice them. Then a man with a pointed nose and a glass monocle on his eye and a top hat came out and said "Are my guests enjoying

themselves, I hope you are or I will have to take you to the V.I.P room and hand you over to Tiny ha ha ha ha." His laugh sounded like a penguin "presenting Sarah Wise" and

he walked off the stage then a woman walked onto the stage. She had blonde hair, was wearing a pink dress, and was slim and beautiful. She started singing. Chomper

thought she had a beautiful voice he wanted to just listen to her. After fifty minutes she stopped performing and told Penguin "I'm going on my break Mr. Cobblepot" as she

left the Lounge after a while they got bored without Sarah there singing all of the other entertainment Penguin provided was dull. Littlefoot told Chomper "let's go back to

where Batman told us to stay." "Your right, let's go" answered Chomper. Then they left the Lounge. When they came out, they saw Sarah brushing her hair. When she saw

them she was so shocked that she dropped her hairbrush. But she quickly got over her fear. Then she got up and walked over to them. Before she could say anything Batman

got in front of her not noticing her. "What are you guys doing here? I told you to stay put." "Sorry we got bored waiting." "Well I found where Joker was hiding." Then he

grabbed them all and flew away with them. Sarah was watching the whole time, "well seems my little dino friends are in this timeline. Well I'll just have to warn Harley he's on

the way, and then I'll use them for my experiments I've experimented on a lot of animals. Rest their souls there treatments were painful. I've always wanted to try

experiments on real live dinosaurs.

**Sarah Wise is a fan character of mine. But she's evil and wants to experiment on our dinosaur friends. Also Penguin made a cameo in this chapter. I don't **

**know if I'll show him again later but I probably won't.**


	4. Chapter 4 Fall Of A Villain

Chapter 4

Fall Of A Villain

Batman took Chomper and his friends to a large building with clowns everywhere and a big clown head as the front door. When they entered the whole place looked

customized as a carnival like area. "Joker must be here, and so should the time machine." said Batman. Chomper was kind of walking slowly to look at all the bright

decorations, which was a big mistake. For someone came up behind Chomper and gave him a tranquilizer and put her hand over his mouth so he couldn't cry for help. "You're

coming with me" said the person; Chomper couldn't see who was holding him. Then he gave up he slipped into unconscious.

Chomper woke up strapped to a large bed, there was a tube in his mouth, and he was wearing a strange helmet, a large screen in front of him, and various torture devices

everywhere. The next thing he noticed was Harley Quinn was talking with Sarah Wise the girl from the Iceberg Lounge "she's bad? Oh why her?" said Chomper to himself.

Harley noticed he was awake "ah your awake finally." "What are you going to do to me?" "Oh I'm going to torture you, you know why? Because it's your fault Mister J is sick

you bastard. He is dying because of you, and now you're going to suffer for it! But before we start I have to ask Sarah here, the one who captured you something important."

Then she continued to talk to Sarah, Chomper overheard some of what they were saying "you know Sarah I don't think I ever asked you why you tampered with the Time

Machine to bring those pesky dinosaur kids with us." "WHY because I simply wanted to test on dinosaurs, they talk but I still don't care." Chomper heard all that she said;

Harley told him "now that my important talk with Sarah is over I can begin." Then Sarah interrupted "I thought I could experiment on him?" "You can do it when I'm done with

him" "fine but I have to go back to Cobblepot's Iceberg Lounge, my break is almost up." "Okay go and come back when you're shift is over." Then Harley started up the

devices around Chomper then the tube in his mouth started squirting out. It tasted horrible he tried to spit it out but the tube was in the way, the screens came on and were

showing him disturbing images and movies, and the helmet shocked him several times. Harley's intention was to torture him into unconsciousness so that she can rebuild his

personality from the ground up erasing what she hated about him and make him vicious, basically making him her puppet. "Let it go Chomper, when you wake up you will be

a different guy." Chomper was trying the best he could to stay conscious she was getting to the more painful methods; she was more vicious than usual. "you know I'm glad I

recruited Sarah into Mister J's gang she is responsible for sending you into the present and she is the one who gave me the idea and built this torture device for me because

she said we should get more serious" said Harley, then Harley exited the room, leaving the torture device on. Chomper looked for any way to escape but this bed was stronger

than the chair that Scarecrow had his tied to before. Then Harley entered the room again this time with a sickened Joker, "so *kof* *kof* how is our little troublemaker doing

Harley? Any luck getting him to becoming our *kof* *kof* new puppet? Oh all of the rest of the villains all got back, but I couldn't find Scarecrow, we'll just wait for him to

turn up. *kof* everyone else is back. " "Mister J he is being difficult he refuses to give up." "Well in that case, have you got my cure from Freeze yet Harley?" "Yes" then Joker

took it from her and just as he was about to take it Chomper tried to move and accidently knocked the cure out of Joker's hand and the vial containing it shattered as it hit the

ground, "No! That was the only cure! Do you know what you've done?" then Joker collapsed to the ground "that's… *kof* *kof* not funny." Then he began breathing as if he

was having an asthma attack, and Harley rushed to his side "Mister J don't leave me alone!" then Batman and Chomper's friends broke into the room and saw Joker on the

ground dying, and Harley kneeling next to him sobbing. Then Joker made a sickening choking sound and died with a smile. Harley sobbed so hard then got up and looked at

Chomper "you damn bastard I'll get you later, but for now" then she ran out of the room sobbing, Batman helped Chomper get out

of the torture device, and told them all about Sarah Wise and how she was responsible for sending them to the present. "Well Joker is dead and Harley is miserable, we still

have to find where Joker hid the time machine and send you home."

_Meanwhile_

Harley was walking down the Gotham Street very sad she had stopped crying but was very sad. Harley's mind was filled with incredible rage and sadness. "I swear that son of

a bitch will pay for murdering my Mister J. He will burn in hell!"

**Oh god, Joker is dead and Harley is planning revenge.**


	5. Chapter 5 Talia Al Ghul

Chapter 5

Talia Al Ghul

Batman was still trying to find the time machine but to no avail, everything wasn't going the way Batman wanted Joker was dead, Harley left in tears, there's no sign of the

time machine either. The only place they haven't checked was Joker's office, when they checked. Littlefoot was the first to notice it on the ground, but it was broken and

looked like it had been smashed. "No, now how are we going to get home." asked Chomper. "Well we'll have to take this time machine to Freeze and ask him to fix it."

Suddenly a woman jumped through the window, she was wearing a black shirt and black pants, and she had brown hair, and had a black headband, "Talia what are you doing

here?" "My father has sent me to kill these dinosaurs he said they will be a threat to humanity. Don't try to stop me Bruce." Then Talia pulled out a sword and walked toward

Chomper and his friends, Chomper said "please don't hurt us." Then Talia stopped in amazement. "Did you just say something?" "Yes said something, look I'm a good

sharptooth and my friends would never hurt anyone you don't have to do this." Talia was actually listening "You're right, my father only wants to rid the world of threats to the

world, I'll tell him he was wrong about you." Then she turned to Batman "I'll see you soon beloved." Then she left. Then Batman picked up the broken Time Machine, and went

to Freeze's hideout, but he wasn't there. It seemed that there was a scuffle and it definitely looked like someone kidnapped him, they looked around for clues, Batman noticed

a green substance on the ground he examined it and he recognized it. "Bane,"

_Meanwhile_

Talia just arrived in Ra's and her hideout in Wonder City to tell Ra's about what happened. When Ra's saw her he assumed she did her job "ah, so are those dinosaurs dead?"

"No father you see they aren't dangerous at all, they even have a unique vocabulary, they all can talk and the T-Rex calls himself a sharptooth instead of a T-Rex." "WHAT!

You let them all live, for all I know they could be lying! It's mostly the T-Rex that concerns me; I'll take care of them myself. Naturally if you want something done right you

have to do it yourself." "Father I'm serious they mean no harm, because I know you only eradicate threats." "No I know that they are lying. Stay here until I return" then he

picked up a sword, and brought several assassins with him all with swords. Talia was not happy, but she knew she had to obey her father she didn't dare disobey.

**Great, now Ra's is coming after Chomper and his friends, the time machine is broken and only Mister Freeze can fix it and he's been kidnapped by Bane, **

**what else can go wrong? By the way I based Talia and Ra's appearances on Arkham City.**


	6. Chapter 6 Bane

Chapter 6

Bane

"Who's Bane?" asked Cera "Bane is another enemy of mine, and he broke my back once." Said Batman "He what!" said Chomper "He actually got you once?" "It was a painful

recovery. So we had better watch out." They tracked the drops of the venom formula to an abandoned warehouse, they entered "watch out in here, Bane is too smart to leave a

trail it could be a trap." They entered the building, and saw Mister Freeze in a trap. Then Bane appeared and attacked, taken by surprise Bane overpowered The Dark Knight,

Chomper and his friends watched in horror "please don't lose no no no." said Ducky "you can do it." Said Ruby, just as Bane was about 'To Break The Bat' again a woman rushed

in and stopped him, she was silhouetted against the darkness "that's enough Bane dear, we don't want to rough him up too much, many of the other villains may be interested

knowing we have him, and leave these dinosaurs too me" then she stepped into the light, It was Sarah Wise. "After all I still need them for my experiments." Then Bane threw

Batman into a round dungeon like hole, with nothing for his Grapple gun to grab on to. Then Sarah turned to Chomper and his friends, "now the bat and your friends are all…

mine." Then she smiled. And pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot them all. Then took them to cages that she will use on them for her experiment, Bane walked over to Sarah

and asked "now what?" "Now Bane darling, you let me tend to these dinosaurs and you can keep an eye on the bat." But they didn't notice Catwoman watching from a

window. She said to herself "now I could just save them, or I could just walk away and pretend I never noticed them and go and steal that diamond I've been meaning to get.

This is a difficult choice but oh what the hell. Don't worry guys I'm coming to save you."

**Catwoman is going to try to save them, next few chapters will have twists and turns for the worst.**


	7. Chapter 7 Tragedy

Chapter 7

Tragedy

Chomper woke up tied up with his friends and Batman in a large room with several machines. He felt really tired he didn't know why. Then Sarah came into the room "feeling

tired much? Well that's thanks to my experiments being complete, and if you think I'm going to go easier on you just because my project is done your wrong. I'll get the police

and tell them I caught Batman with dinosaurs, and they'll listen to me because all of these experiments are secret, I still am a great citizen in the law. Bane is going to get

more of his venom, so I'm leaving you alone, if you leave I will hunt you down and you'll be sorry." Then she left. About twenty minutes Batman woke up Catwoman broke

into the room. "well well what do we have here." Then she untied their bonds. "When I told you there was a storm coming and the detective won't be able to hide you I meant

it, now Sarah is telling the cops on you, and… its better you don't know this storm isn't over. If you want to prevent it you better get out of here. Also Sarah she is a

backstabber she just teams up with villains just so she can either use them for her plans or betray them because she's crazy and she is so controlling." Then she jumped out

the window. Batman told Chomper and his friends to go out the back door. They did it just in time for Sarah had just returned with cops. "They're gone officers; we'll have to

find them. Proof" then she turned on her security cameras, showing Batman and Chomper and his friends leaving "see." "Don't worry Ms. Wise we'll let the public know about

this." Batman turned to Chomper "we have to get to the Batcave it's the only safe place left for you." But then a lot of ninja's appeared out of clouds of smoke all holding

swords, "get behind me quick." Said Batman, then Batman fought off all of the ninja's, then a large cloud of smoke appeared, and when the smoke cleared Ra's Al Ghul was

standing there, with his sword in the ground, his eyes were glowing and his dragon tattoo's on his arm were glowing too, he had obviously just taken a dip into a Lazarus Pit.

Ra's pulled out his sword it looked sharper and longer than the others. Then he said "I've come to execute that T-Rex" then he rushed toward Batman slashing his sword,

when he missed he multiplied himself into five clones, and all tried to reach Chomper but Batman stopped them then twenty clones appeared "you cannot beat us." And they

all tried to attack at once and took them all down; Ra's became frustrated and created a giant clone of himself. "We are legion" then the giant threw blades at them. Batman

struck the giant with batarangs several times. Until Ra's disappeared, but he jumped out of the ground and swung his sword rapidly. Batman blocked all of the blows, and

rapidly punched Ra's and hit his head on the hilt of the sword as Batman took the sword away from him, and hit Ra's so hard he slid across the ground near Chomper. Batman

threw the sword down. Ra's looked unconscious and he slowly got up, and pulled a concealed small knife from his back pocket and stabbed Chomper in the chest! Batman and

Littlefoot looked in shock about what Ra's had just done. Then Ra's pulled the knife from Chomper's chest and took his sword and ran away. Chomper was still standing and

looked in horror at his bleeding chest, he suddenly felt very cold and felt pain, then his vision blurred as he began to fall to the ground but Batman broke his fall letting him

fall gently, Littlefoot and his friends rushed to his side. Batman searched his belt for anything to help, nothing, "oh god what's he done to him, how could he do this? We're

losing him" as he looked into Chomper's innocent eyes. Tears were appearing in his eyes, both from the pain and that his life was ending meaning he won't see his friends

anymore. Chomper could feel himself slipping away. Littlefoot said with tears in his and Chomper grabbed Littlefoot's leg "Chomper please don't do this, don't die" Chomper

turned his head to face Littlefoot "there is no… hope for me." Chomper said weakly as his hand released Littlefoot and Chomper's head slumped backwards as he closed his

eyes and he moved no more. Littlefoot and his friends began crying, Batman felt sad too even though he didn't know him much, he failed to help them. He couldn't help shed

a tear. As he remembered the night his parents died.

**Chomper… is dead, oh god. What will happen next.**


	8. Chapter 8 Wonder City

Chapter 8

Wonder City

"I can't believe he's gone, he was like a brother to me." Said Littlefoot, "I loved Chomper too, I promised his parents that I would protect him… and I haven't look what

happened." Said Ruby, then Talia jumped out of nowhere with a sword. When she saw Chomper's lifeless body she got a sad look on her face. "Oh no I'm too late" "Talia what

are you doing here?" asked Batman "Bruce I came to try to stop my father from doing this. But he's already dead; he and I are going to have a serious talk later." Batman

asked "is there anything you can do." "No Bruce I'm sorry there's nothing…wait, I know let's take him to my father's Lazarus Pit in Wonder City." "that's a great idea Talia,"

"we have to hurry Bruce, but you have to be sure, Lazarus can have side effects on him, it could drive him temporarily or even permanently evil, or have amnesia, so are you

sure there are several side effects that could possibly happen, we've of course never used the Lazarus Pit on dinosaurs," they all sat deciding, and they all told her "yes, let's

do it." Talia then led them to a secret cave which led to an underground subway, Talia revealed a secret door, and inside were ruins of buildings, and gaps in the ground, then

Talia showed them another door which had yellow police tape on it, the door was quarantined and read Wonder City, "I warn you, guys this place can be dangerous I don't

even know if the league of assassins will listen to me, my father is angry for trying to tell him you were good." Then she opened the door and a screen came on it was Ra's

voice recording "this world is doomed, cities like Gotham will grow to resemble hell breaking through the streets, and structures will blot out the sun and continue up into the

sky. But this doesn't have to be your future Gotham, behold are you intrigued? Then step closer, see the future, Wonder City. Our city beats with Lazarus, and mechanical

guardians will protect you and at appropriate times, help you against mankind's sins." Then Ninja's appeared and were about to slice them apart amongst them was Talia's

personal guard. When they saw Talia the personal guard said, "ah mistress please pass through." As they passed there was a sign reading Wonder City, the underground town

was literally ruined. Then they saw a large glowing door, "this door hasn't been opened for centuries we have to go this way." Said Talia then she showed them a secret

passage which looked like a simple brick wall. When they enter Talia led them through several strange hallways with strange markings on the walls, then they exited through a

vent in the ground, then they saw a new room full of statues of Ra's, "this is the chamber of the demon, where we always, see if anyone is ready to take the demon trials, to

take my father's place." Then she took them through the main door and inside was the Lazarus Pit, but who they saw standing next to the Pit was a surprise.

**Looks like they are going to revive Chomper with the Lazarus Pit, but who is standing by it?**


End file.
